Tofen Vane
Tofen Vane was a Force-sensitive man from Valahari and a member of the House of Vane. During the Clone Wars, he joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems as a raider against the Republic after his father's murder. During that conflict, Tofen flew his advanced Tempest Zero fighter during his missions. Biography Tofen Vane was seen as a potential Jedi when he was younger. Jedi Master Dooku then had his named erased to keep the Jedi from taking him away from his family. Sometime after that, he married Omi and the two were expecting a child. When the Clone Wars started Tofen and his father then supported the Confederacy of Independent Systems. After a Republic fleet was destroyed in the Rial Kroon system, two Jedi were dispatched to Valahari. When Jedi Generals Kenobi and Skywalker came, Tofen met Skywalker and then raced him in a podrace, but they both ended up with a tie. When his father was apparently "murdered" by the Republic during the blockade, he decided to join Dooku's cause to avenge his father. Vane and his raiders then freed his planet from the Republic blockade, destroying all but one of the escape pods. This made him a hero of the Confederacy and a symbol of that fight to billions. Despite pleas from both his mother and his wife to give this up, Vane continue his fight. When Vane and his raiders attacked the republic blockade at the Hexus system, Vane was then attacked by Republic reinforcements under Jedi General Skywalker who were able to bring the battle to a draw. Tofen was then shot down by Skywalker, who tried to tell him that Dooku was behind his father's murder. Vane refused, saying that he's in the war and that he will continue fighting. Vane and his forces then fell back to their base. Skywalker, however, placed a homing device on his ship, which led Skywalker's and Kenobi's forces to Harko Station. Vane discovered it, but decide to let the Republic come. When the Republic attacked the station. Vane and Skywalker then dueled in starfighters. Unfortunately, Vane's ship caught on fire and he was being burnt alive. Skywalker tried to get him to one of the Jedi cruisers. However, Vane's burns were severe and he died. Before dying, Vane humbly conceded defeat to his opponent and asked Skywalker to give his father justice. Vane's body was then taken and buried beside his father. Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy (TPB) Personality and Traits Tofen Vane was a proud man who believed in standing up for the Separatist cause because, to him, it was just and righteous, and he saw the Republic as evil. He flew in Confederate campaigns with bravery and conviction. He couldn't stand the corruption of the Republic Senate, and hoped to see it crushed one day, and he also saw the Jedi Knights as enemies of justice and shot down many of them during the war, which was easy for him due to the speed of the Tempest Zero and his own Force-sensitivity. He was one of the most popular Separatist heroes ever in recorded Clone Wars history amongst Confederate citizens. Before joining the Confederacy, Tofen stated that he believed the issues of life and the Clone Wars were not black-and-white, that while some people, like the Republicans, saw the Separatist soldiers as destructive terrorists, others, like Confederate citizens, saw them as valiant freedom fighters, and that liberty often came with great cost, whether people liked it or not. However, after joining the Separatist cause, he became convinced that the CIS was the heroes of the war, and the Republic the villains. Despite his anger and passion, Tofen was, in his own way, a pure man. Unlike some other heroes of the Confederacy, he was also selfless, and wanted to help the whole galaxy achieve the liberty and justice preached by countless Separatist worlds, instead of just his own, like Commander Merai of the Mon Calamari. He was very noble, saying that he fought for the ideals, ideology,and tenets of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, rather than the more selfish reasons that Separatists like the Dark Acolytes, the some members of the Separatist Council, and various CIS Officers fought for. After he died, despite Jedi Knight Skywalker's own aversion to the Confederacy, he considered Tofen to be among the most honorable men he ever knew, who truly believed in his cause, and who had made himself a true Confederate legend. Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy (TPB) Notes & References External Link Category:Commanders and Officers